Behind Our Words
by Hitsuji-Kumo
Summary: Poems of truth behind the actions and words of Slayers characters. What are they hiding?
1. If Only I were Human

_Disclaimer: You all know the drill…Slayers doesn't belong to me. It belongs to…Whoever it belongs to. But it's not me! ^^   
This is a poem I wrote on a whim…really pathetic, but I'm too lazy to write another one…heh heh.  
 And…it rhymes… Gomen!! It sounds like a Dr. Seuss poem!  
Zelgadis ponders his cure…is it worth it?_

  
**If Only (I were human)  
  
If only I were human,  
I could tell you how I feel.  
I wouldn't have to place all my love into a barbaric seal.  
You tell me to be happy, I look wonderful this way.  
But how could you ever know the pain of being so betrayed?  
I would give up everything for you  
If only I were human again.  
  
If only I were human,  
You could fall into my arms  
I could hold you tight and sit there, until the break of dawn  
For once I could let go of all those awful fears,  
I could pour out my heart to you, in a rush of tears.  
I would be so exultant  
If only I were human again.  
  
But if I were human,  
Would I ever truly be happy?  
And yet I think and say to myself, "Zelgadis this is sappy." (A.N. Heh heh…wasn't THAT pathetic?)  
But with the lifting of this curse, would all problems fade away?  
I'd be left weak and helpless, unable to say  
How much I regretted curing this deed  
How Rezo has helped me fulfill my need  
I'm sure I'd be different, I cry to you and ask:  
Would you still love me,  
If I were human again?**


	2. The Truth Behind Justice

_What if Amelia had a reason for her Justice speeches? What if she wasn't just a carefree, annoying little girl?  
Amelia "writes" to Zelgadis, telling the truth._

**The Truth behind Justice**

The truth, you see, is not what it appears.

You think of me as a super-happy justice freak

You can't have known my past, I'm sure

If you so readily assume my outward composure is all there is to me

I see the blood, I hear the screams. A helpless girl on her knees

Crying, for what has been lost to her.

A heart, so young, shattered.

A mind, so pure, darkened,

By the deceitful being known as death

No, dear fellow, you can't possibly know my pain

You may have lost a relative

Tell me honestly what he was to you.

You've never lost a mother who cared for you

You've never lost a sister to whom you looked to

You don't know my pain.

Yet why is it me, who cheers you up?

Why am I the one to show you life's pleasures?

Why am I the one so happy, while you sulk in gloom?

Could it be that I am mentally stronger than you?

Could it be that I am more experienced with life?

I know its dry humor. I know the pain it causes.

I have felt its clutches, and I know how it feels.

I know the question in my mind

Is it worth it?

Attachment can only bring pain.

Pain can only bring depression

Depression means death.

I must be strong

I must survive.

For Mother, I hold up the theory of justice.

For Sister, I pretend to be happy

For Father, so he will forget.

For you, because I don't want to burden you with my sorrows

Aish'teru…I love you.


	3. A Monster's Wraith

_The trickster priest spins his most monsterly desires. Are you up to his passions?_

Xellos' poem

****

**A Monster's Wraith**

I assure you, my dear, that outward appearances can be quite deceiving

To you, I am a purple-haired priest, with a very un-monsterly appearance.

But, dear mortal, foolish mortal, you who lives so short a life,

I am not a force to be reckoned with.

Fear me, when I open my eyes, those amethyst slits peering out from a curtain of purple bangs.

Feed me your pain, your anguish, your suffering, such a delectable treat for a monster.

I take great pleasure in seeing your face twisted in torment. 

I would love nothing more than to see you tortured in an agonizing death

You know nothing about me. You know only what you see.

What you see is a device, used to lure you into my trap

I will spring like a panther, once you are in it, closing you up and swallowing you whole

Ah, such are the ambitions of my race.

And not once do I ever wish to be other than what I am

Mazoku. Simple, plain…but so very enjoyable. 


End file.
